


The Calling

by EvangelineSR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSR/pseuds/EvangelineSR
Summary: Waverly's been back from the Garden for some months now and she feels like she can finally breathe. That is until Nicole starts acting strange. Waverly can tell there's something wrong. She'll do everything in her power to get her Nicole back.Nicole's life feels wrong somehow. She feels out of place. Completely lost, she'll stumble her way through the darkness before figuring out a way to feel right again with the help of her family. Maybe some things were never right, but Nicole is strong enough to find a way out of those things and finally be who she was always meant to be.***This is my FIRST attempt at writing and also English is not my first language, so please be kind. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME! :) ENJOY!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. The first sign

The first time it happened Waverly didn’t realize something was wrong. How could she? It was not the first time Nicole woke her up in the middle of the night with soft hungry hands and sweet whispers.

“Baby? You there?”

No matter if it was the hundredth time, Waverly`s heart still melted at the cute way Nicole reached for her whenever she felt she needed her and Waverly always found some funny ways to answer.

“No, Waverly’s not here right now, you can try in a few hours.” She said, faking being asleep and hiding both her smile and her desire to jump and take care of whatever need her girl had.

Nicole would usually laugh softly against her ear, which would both drive Waverly crazy and make her so wet so fast that sometimes she wondered how Nicole could have so much power. Nicole would then try again and again in soft and different ways to wake an already awake Waverly, sometimes even to the point of eating her pussy excruciatingly slow until she came with her eyes still closed, listening to Nicole laughing proudly and asking stupid questions like: “Are you sure you’re asleep?” and then saying even more stupid things like: “Well, maybe I should go back to sleep then.” By then Waverly would practically jump on top of her, all angry and turned on. She made Nicole pay every time, for both waking her up and teasing her, even when she didn’t really mind about it at all.

But this time it was different. This time Nicole took her hand off of her hip and whispered “Oh, sorry, babe.” before dragging herself back to her side of the bed. 

What the hell…?

“Hey! Where`s my teasing?” was the only thing Waverly managed to say in the middle of the shock she felt as she reached for Nicole’s hand, putting it back on her.

Nicole said nothing for a fraction of a second, almost unnoticeable, but too much for someone usually so in control.   
She moved back closer to Waverly, closer and closer until she was completely on top of her. 

Then silence.

“Hey.” Waverly said, denying how all this felt a little bit weird and trying to convince herself that maybe it was just something new. 

“Hello, ma’am.” Nicole said as she moved her hand down and inside Waverly’s pajama shorts letting it rest softly on her pussy. Softly but full of purpose.

Waverly held on to Nicole’s hair, a little bit surprised by the quick move of her lover. If this was indeed something new she was already liking it.

“No teasing this time, huh? She said as she tried to breathe steadily.

“Is that ok?” Nicole asked.

Something was different, Waverly was sure of that much. The way Nicole asked was not completely confident, it was a little hesitant. But when she pressed harder on her pussy as she waited for an answer Waverly new it was still her Nicole, her sweetie pie who maybe just happened to want to fuck her hard, and most of all, to fuck her IMMEDIATELY. She felt her wetness already making its way out of her aching pussy and reaching Nicole’s fingers. She knew she wanted it too.

Still, she also wanted it to be as perfect as possible, so she moved to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer on Nicole’s side of the bed. When Nicole felt her move she immediately moved her hand. Waverly wondered if Nicole had thought she was rejecting her, but that would be so not like Nicole that she chose not to linger on the thought. Bottle of lube in her hand she placed herself back under her strong girlfriend, who was kneeling frozen on the bed. Waverly took her hand. She opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on the open palm and started stroking softly, making sure the lube covered every inch of it. Nicole was looking at her like she couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I want you, Nicole.” She said locking her eyes on her girlfriend while she continued stroking. “And if that’s what you need tonight…” She continued as she moved Nicole’s hand back down inside her loose shorts and on her pussy. “Go crazy, baby.” She said as she placed four of Nicole’s fingers at her already soaking wet entrance, pushing them in slowly but without stopping so she could show Nicole how ready she was for her. Nicole had never used four fingers, not straight away at least, not like this, but Waverly had always been aware of what she could take, and above everything else, she wanted Nicole as much as she trusted her. 

Nicole watched Waverly with mesmerized eyes as she felt her fingers disappear inside Waverly. She groaned from the feeling of hot tightness. She stayed still when Waverly let go of her hand. She only moved when Waverly reached out for her.

Nicole pressed her entire body on top of Waverly in such a gentle way it looked as if she was about to worship a Goddess; as if she was relieved she could finally show all the devotion she had been saving just for her.

“Yes, please.” She whispered as she pushed deeper inside the place that was nobody else’s but hers.

Nicole started moving. The rhythm was new for both of them, it was hard and aggressive but still gentle, never violent. It was like Nicole was losing all control but at the same time she was still her. She started fucking Waverly into perfect madness but caring at every thrust. Waverly didn`t talk, she couldn`t. She had forgotten every word she had every learned. She had learned a new language the moment all four of the fingers inside of her stretched her pussy redefining every single meaning inside her mind. It was not long before the sound of fabric being torn let her know her favorite shorts were totally lost. She thought she could always buy a hundred more tomorrow. 

She didn’t think she could get wetter, but then Nicole held on to her so tight it felt like she was holding on for dear life. She started to make sounds so close to Waverly’s ear she felt Nicole’s voice was fucking her mind and deeper into her heart. The sounds were needy and desperate, like Nicole was scared she wasn’t gonna be able to reach something even if she was already there. Waverly felt a new wave of desire between her legs, and she knew she could take Nicole’s whole fist if Nicole asked her to, if it could help her realize she had her completely. Nicole’s fingers were slamming in and out of her pussy and the wet sounds of Waverly’s fullness were mixed with Nicole’s needy groans. Waverly had to do something. Nicole wanted something and she was clearly not getting it. Waverly decided to follow her deepest instincts.

She got her hands off from Nicole’s t-shirt and moved one to her girlfriend’s hair pulling her even closer to her neck holding her there as if comforting her, her other hand making its way down Nicole’s body, inside her sweatpants and all the way to her pussy. Nicole was so wet Waverly immediately thought that the sounds of despair had to be from Nicole being painfully turned on. She shook aside the little feeling of guilt building inside her mind and decided she would take care of it. She would take care of her girl. She always did.

She used her fingers to open wet folds and Nicole whined loud when Waverly’s middle finger stroked her clit once as gentle as she could, trying her best to concentrate while her own pussy was still being filled with Nicole’s fingers and her thumb was still resting hard on her clit getting her closer to the edge with each one of Nicole’s thrusts. Waverly focused and stroke Nicole’s clit once more, holding Nicole’s head closer and tighter but making sure she could breathe comfortably. Nicole felt so vulnerable and bare inside her arms like that, Waverly didn’t know why but she felt like crying. Nicole whined again.

“I got you, baby. You’re here. You’re with me. You’re safe. Let go.” Waverly said between loud moans because she could already feel her pussy getting tighter and tighter around Nicole’s fingers.

She started to work Nicole’s clit a little bit harder. She tried to keep focusing but her own orgasm building inside was starting to make everything blurry. She didn’t want to ruin this, she wanted to make Nicole come as hard as she was about to. Everything started to get a lot more blurry, she could not think anymore, so she just used the last bit of her strength to keep her fingers still but hard on Nicole’s clit. Nicole’s hips were not as responsive as they usually were, all the strength of her thrusts coming from pure arm strength. Where was she? Waverly needed her back, she needed her there with her. She was not going anywhere (or coming for that matter) if it was not with Nicole. Waverly realized that in the trance Nicole was in, she could do nothing else but try and bring her back.

“I need you to move, baby. Need you to move for me. I want you to come. I want you to come all over my fingers, all over me. I`m here, I’m not going anywhere without you…Just move, baby.” Waverly practically screamed from all the pleasure inside her pushing to come out.

Seconds felt like hours but soon enough Waverly felt Nicole pushing herself up just enough to make eye contact with her. Nicole’s eyes were shinning with something Waverly had never seen before. She wanted to know what it was, she needed to know what was going on inside Nicole’s mind. Whatever it was her eyes were surely trying to scream out loud. 

“Nicole, are you…?” She tried to ask as she cupped Nicole’s jaw softly. 

But she couldn’t finish her question because Nicole was kissing her again. It was hard and sweet and everything Waverly loved about her girlfriend all wrapped in a new flavor. But still, she needed to make sure Nicole was ok. As if Nicole had read her mind she stopped just long enough to look into her eyes, her thrusts never slowing down. “I’m here angel.” she said and then kissed Waverly at the same time as she started moving her hips again. Waverly didn’t know if she was gonna come harder from the way her pussy was being fucked in the hardest, most delicious way, from the way Nicole had just called her “angel” for the first time, or from the way she was feeling Nicole moving on top of her, the way she was feeling Nicole’s pussy being open with each one of her own thrusts, giving her clit all the attention she was craving for, as she slammed herself against Waverly’s fingers. 

“That’s it, baby. Be here with me. Stay with me. Come for me. Come with me.” Waverly screamed as she felt herself jumping from the cliff she knew well, just to be caught by Nicole midair as she always did, both flying through the heaven that surrounded everything they were.

When the waves of her orgasm started to fade out and she could finally see clearly she felt Nicole still moving, slowly and with a messy rhythm. Waverly realized Nicole was still coming, so she held her through it.

“I`m here, baby. Keep coming for me. I love to feel you. You always do so well. You always come so good. I want all of it. I want all of you.”

It was as if Nicole needed to empty herself, like she needed to pour out everything she had inside and Waverly was gonna let her. She would make sure to fill her again and a million times after that as soon as Nicole wished it.

Nicole stayed still after a few minutes and let herself be held by Waverly, who was now stroking her hair with all the tenderness she had in her. Nicole’s fingers were still inside of Waverly and when Nicole realized she froze and pushed herself up to look at Waverly with terror in her eyes.

“OH, MY GOD! I’M STILL INSIDE OF YOU! I`M SORRY! AM I HURTING YOU? JUST LET ME…” Nicole said as she started to move her hand.

“Hey, don’t.” Waverly told her stopping Nicole’s hand with her own. “I’m ok, you’re not hurting me. I can take it, baby. I can take everything you bring.” She said, winking playfully at her girl

“You sure?” Nicole asked. Waverly noticed she looked at peace but there was that something on her eyes she still wanted to figure out. 

“Yes, baby.”

Nicole smiled that shy smile Waverly loved so much. She calmed herself down when she saw her girlfriend was there with her. Whatever she was thinking, she would talk about the moment she felt ready, and Waverly would be there for her as she always did. 

After some minutes, Nicole removed her hand so slowly that it made Waverly laugh from the cuteness in Nicole’s focused face as she tried not to hurt her. She couldn’t believe it was the same person who had fucked her brains out just minutes ago. God, she really was the luckiest.

***

Waverly was resting on top of Nicole, all boneless and peaceful, Nicole’s fingers softly on her hair.

“Waves, you there?” she asked

Waverly smiled “Ok, NOW I’m scared.” She joked

Nicole laughed. “No, baby. I don’t think I could move even if there was a fire. I just want to ask you something, but if you’re tired it can wait.”

Waverly couldn’t wait, though. “What’s on your mind, sweetie? Tell me.”

There were some seconds of silence, and then…

“What do you love about me?” Nicole asked almost in a whisper

Waverly pushed herself up to look at her girlfriend

“EVERYTHING.” She answered without hesitation because she could tell it was what Nicole needed to hear, and also because it was true.

Nicole didn’t say anything to that so Waverly tried to push a little.

“YOU KNOW I love everything about you, don’t you?”

“EVERTHING?” Nicole asked again

Waverly was feeling a little bit too lost. She didn’t know what was going on inside Nicole’s mind, but she knew something was bothering her and that was all she needed to know to do everything she could to help Nicole stop hurting.

“What are you thinking, baby? You can trust me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Waverly assured her

“I’m thinking that you are everything that’s good and innocent and precious, and that I wanna be that for you.”

“You ARE all that and more to me, Nicole.” Waverly told her as she took Nicole’s face between her hands. “And I love how you always see me in the cutest way, but it’s a little bit unreal if we’re being honest. I do make mistakes. I do fuck things up sometimes.” She said trying to smile to make Nicole feel safe again.

“And you say “fuck” sometimes, too.” Nicole said smiling 

“See? And you are precious, too, baby. AND you are good.” Waverly told her looking straight into her eyes.

Nicole looked away and took Waverly’s hands away from her face slowly. She pulled Waverly back on top of her and kissed her hair.

“I’m exhausted.” She said. And Waverly could tell Nicole was not able to keep with the conversation. She didn’t push. There was time and she could be patient.

“Can I sleep here?” Waverly asked. Falling asleep on top of Nicole was one of her favorite things to do after sex. It helped with her separation anxiety.

“Yes, please.” She heard Nicole answer.

Waverly fell asleep trying to convince herself everything was going to go back to normal in the morning. Little did she know nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. The headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes up thinking everything is back to normal, but then she gets a message from Wynonna.
> 
> Nicole is not answering her phone. 
> 
> Waverly needs to know what's going on with her girl.

Waverly woke up to an empty bed and a small note on Nicole’s pillow.

“Early start today. Didn’t want to wake you. You look so beautiful when you sleep after we make love. You look so beautiful always. Love, N.”

Waverly smiled and realized the smell of tea and vegan cupcakes in the air mixed with the sweet smell of Nicole lingering on the bed. Yeah, everything was gonna be ok. 

She got up and took a slow shower taking her time to clean her exhausted body, paying attention to the love marks on her skin, enjoying the soft burning feeling they gave her. 

She loved the way these little things reminded her how lucky she was to finally be living the life she had always dreamed of living. It hadn’t been easy, especially after the Garden, but everything was starting to look up. Everything was finally moving forward. 

**

Wynonna and Nicole had been so patient with her and Doc. They were giving them all the time and space to figure out what was next. There was no pushing, and they were always there whenever they needed to talk about options. 

Wynonna was trying to figure out what was next in her life, too. Alice was back home and everything was just a beautiful stretching and adjusting. Doc was trying to work here and there. Nicole had helped a lot in that department. Doc knew how to do so many things but it was not like college had been an option in the time Doc was first around, so Nicole had managed to find jobs for him all around Purgatory. Waverly would go with him most of the times. They had become each other’s security blanket and people trusted Waverly, so it was easier for them to open their doors to Doc. 

Wynonna had a lot of work, too. Sure, the curse had been broken, but the forces of evil existed far beyond one small triangle in the middle of nowhere. Wynonna was still a superhero and that was a forever-universal kind of job. She always said that there was not enough whiskey in the world to handle the responsibility, but that there was always enough family. So, most of the time she was doing what superheroes did: saving lives and solving problems. It was not only evil things, though. Sometimes it was just the hard time people were having adjusting to the casual new lifestyle in Purgatory. 

As soon as she was back from the Garden, Waverly realized things had changed, mostly for good. With all the things that had recently happened there was no point in hiding everything that had always been going on in Purgatory. Once the danger was gone, citizens started to come out of their hiding places, and there was no way to hide the fact that not all of them were humans. It took a lot of work, but Wynonna and Nicole had done a marvelous work building a community where everyone was welcome, whether they were human or just a werewolf doctor looking for a job at Purgatory’s hospital. 

And now, Wynonna was still there to build bridges between people. She didn’t always like the “people” part of the job, and sometimes she had to use all of her self-control to stop herself from punching someone, but Nicole was always there to support her. Waverly helped, too. She was in charge of training her sister in the arts of kindness. It had not been difficult, Wynonna had the biggest heart, she just needed to stop being afraid of showing it. She had good reasons to be afraid, though. After all, the people she was trying to protect had hurt her in countless ways and countless times. 

In the end, rebuilding the community in Purgatory was an everybody’s job, but Waverly was more than happy to see that it was being done as well as it could be expected so far. Most of all, she was happy to see Wynonna becoming one of the greatest superheroes ever.

Doc stayed most of the day with Alice. He loved her so much he could barely stay away from her. Whenever it was possible, he would take her with him to some of his jobs. The people in Purgatory LOVED Alice, so they were glad to help Doc while he worked on their houses. He was a fast worker, so, by the time Alice had her first birthday in purgatory, it was as if Doc had practically rebuilt Purgatory all by himself. Needless to say, Wynonna was more than pleased with the body Doc had acquired as a result of so much physical work, and she made sure to express it in every way possible at every family dinner. Sometimes she would do it just to see the expression on Nicole’s face or to see Waverly running to cover Alice’s ears. 

Waverly was crazy for Alice, too. She had become a treasure for her. Every time Doc had a difficult job or one far away into the woods, the kind that would take all day, Waverly would babysit Alice. It was one of her favorite things to do. She loved to walk with her all around the homestead grounds. Alice would run and play while Waverly would just breathe the air around them, the air that once suffocated her but that now filled her lungs with the smell of all their victories. She couldn’t be more grateful. Everything was finally starting to feel so peaceful, so free, so good, so everything she ever wanted for her life. She would spend the rest of the day cooking with Alice, playing with her and sometimes even trying to teach her how to meditate and connect with everything around her. Alice would sit beside her, all cute, concentration showing on her face. Waverly would melt every time.

Alice was the best at everything. There was definitely something special about her. Whatever they tried to teach her she learned almost immediately. She was so little, and yet so strong and intelligent. She was an Earp. 

Every time she watched her solve the puzzles in the newspaper she always stole from her dad, Waverly wondered if Alice could help her find what to do next with her life. 

But there was time, and Waverly wanted to take hers. For the first time she had it all. She could give herself the luxury to rest for a while. She knew, deep in her heart, that whatever she was made to do on this earth would find her eventually, after all, everything good in her life had found their way to her. She had spent enough time worrying about things that ended up not being in her hands, so she was going to trust the process this time. She was going to trust the universe this time.

**

Shaking all her memories aside, Waverly took a deep breath, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was all dressed up in a sundress she had worn just once before. It was miraculously sunny that day in Purgatory, so as soon as she was out of the shower, Waverly had taken the sundress form the closet, dusted it off and put it on. 

Feeling the fabric on her body, she smiled at herself. Yeah, she was the luckiest.

She made her way downstairs, barefoot and joyful, and walked into the kitchen to find breakfast waiting for her. Her heart melted. As she was eating the breakfast Nicole had cooked for her and reading the book she had chosen that week, she saw the screen of her cellphone light up. It was a message from Wynonna.

“Baby Girl, just checking on you. Had breakfast yet? I hope Hot Red is feeding you as well as she is…well…you know. It’s the least she can do.”

Waverly laughed as she typed

“Good morning, Sis. Yes, I already had breakfast. Nicole left it ready for me. So, YES, she is feeding me as well as she is doing…everything else she does. Well, maybe not as well as she does…other things for me.”

“EWWW! Gross, dude! Stop! (also, low-key happy for you, baby girl)”

“Hahaha, ok, ok! I will.” Waverly typed. “But you were the one who asked. Anyway, where are you? Any missions today?”

Dots appeared on the screen. Waverly waited.

“Yeah, I’m actually on my way out. I heard about some trouble downtown. I’ll go find out what it’s all about. Maybe just assholes being assholes. I tried to contact your giant unicorn gf but she didn’t answer. Did you leave her unconscious on the bedroom floor again? You know, for an angel, you don’t show a lot of mercy.”

Waverly’s mouth felt suddenly dry. Nicole facing unknown danger every day was something she could not get used to. She swallowed as she tried to convince herself that Nicole was fine. She typed her response.

“Nicole is perfectly able to take this angel, Wynonna. She’s not here. She went to work first thing in the morning. Don’t worry, I’ll go to the station to check on her and get back to you as soon as I know about her. Please let me know what you find out, and BE CAREFUL! I love you.”

Wynonna’s answer appeared on the screen.

“EEEWWW again! Anyway, I’m not worried for Hot Sauce! I just want to be the first one there if she gets punched in the face!…Ok, maybe I kind of don’t want her to get like seriously hurt or whatever, but ONLY because she whines too much! Don’t worry about me, I’m always careful. Is the others who keep trying to get me dead! Anyway, going now, I know how you hate when I type and drive. And I’m definitely not doing that right now. lovu2.”

Waverly was totally going to scream at Wynonna for typing while driving, but first things first. She went upstairs for her favorite brown boots, and ran down trying not to trip with the laces. She stopped by the door to tie them up, she took her denim jacket and made her way out to her red jeep. 

She arrived at Purgatory’s police station and immediately made her way inside ready to ask any of the officers about Nicole, but there was no one there. It was not unusual, the station was not that big, so every time there was an emergency, all of the officers were frequently needed. Waverly had two options, she could go back out and investigate or she could stay there and wait for Nicole to come back. She didn’t want to intrude in Nicole’s job so she chose the second option, but after five minutes, the empty place was kind of making her anxious so she walked to Nicole’s office. 

She opened the door and immediately had to swallow a scream.

Nicole was there, sitting at her desk, head between her hands. Waverly could only see the red curtain of her hair.

What the…

“Nicole?”

No answer.

Waverly got closer, reaching for Nicole and touching one of her hands softly.

“Baby?”

Nicole raised her head until her eyes met her girlfriend’s. Waverly could see the tiredness in Nicole’s eyes. They were red, with dark shadows under them. Nicole somehow managed to smile.

“Waves, you’re here.”

“I am. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, why are you here? Are YOU ok?”

“Yeah, no...I mean, yes. It’s just that Wynonna sent me a message telling me about something bad probably going on downtown and she just wanted to know if you were ok because you weren`t answering your phone, so I came.”

Nicole sat still, paying attention to every word coming out of Waverly’s mouth. 

“You guys were worried about me?”

Waverly was starting to feel a little lost again.

“We are always worried, Nicole. Well, I am always worried, Wynonna made clear she certainly wasn’t. She just kind of don’t want you completely dead, so…”

Nicole smiled again and Waverly could see she was struggling to be herself. She wanted to do something, but she didn’t know what.

“Wynonna not wanting someone dead. That’s love.”

“Yes, it is.” Waverly laughed. “So, what’s going on, sweetie?”

Before Nicole could answer, an officer marched in without knocking.

“Sheriff, I’m sorry, but we can’t wait any longer. The boys need instructions.” He said, turning her head to look at Waverly standing by Nicole’s desk. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Waverly, I didn’t know you were here.

“Don’t worry, Marcus, just checking in with the Sheriff.” Waverly said smiling at him. She knew each one of the officers that worked in Purgatory, most of them she knew since they were kids. Some of them she liked, some of them, well, she trusted Nicole to know why they were there. But she did like Marcus.

“So, you’re still feeling unwell, then, boss? I’m so sorry to bother you with this, but the boys are waiting for you, and Wynonna Earp just got there and is trying to go in before us, but we don’t have orders to let her in. She already broke an officer’s nose when he grabbed her by the arm to try to stop her, so…”

Waverly literally heard how Nicole inhaled air in a way she knew must have hurt her lungs. 

“It’s ok. I know what to do.” Nicole interrupted him without meeting his eyes because she had put her head between her hands again. This time her fists where firmly closed.

She took another breath, softer this time, and lifted her face to look at her girlfriend. Waverly felt that she was screaming for help. Waverly wanted to jump, to run, to do anything to make everything better for Nicole, but she couldn’t, not until she knew what was going on.

Nicole spoke without taking her eyes from Waverly.

“Tell the officer with the broken nose to apologize immediately to Miss Earp for grabbing her and tell him to do it as many times as it takes until Miss Earp is happy with it. Tell him also to come see me right after he gets checked at the hospital. As for the rest of the situation, tell the boys to follow Wynonna Earp. She will do the listening, she will do the talking, she will do the arrests, if they are needed, and she will do everything that needs to be done if there is anything to be done at all. No one will use physical force or weapons. As soon as Wynonna says it’s ok to go, I want all of the officers here for a meeting.”

Waverly was surprised with the fire in Nicole’s eyes, but she didn’t look away. She knew her girlfriend needed the support.

“Boss, I’m sorry, but I don’t think the boys will be happy with following Wynonna’s orders. Maybe it would be best if…”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT MAKES THE BOYS HAPPY, OFFICER.” Nicole said loud but somehow still steady as she put her fists on her desk standing up slowly and looking at Marcus. Waverly felt a shiver running through her spine. “THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THE PEOPLE. WYNONNA WILL PROTECT THE PEOPLE. IF ANY OF “THE BOYS” HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TELL THEM THEY CAN COME AND DISCUSS IT WITH ME. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, OFFICER?”

Marcus didn’t move. Something told Waverly he wouldn’t have been able even if he wanted to. Nicole looked so big and powerful. Waverly had seen her like this only once or twice before, but this time felt different. Nicole was not acting like she usually did. Waverly wasn’t scared. There was nothing on this earth that could make Waverly scared of Nicole. She felt protective of her. She knew Nicole was not ok, and she needed to find a way to help her be ok again.

“No, boss. I have no problem. I like Wynonna. I’ll let everyone know your orders.” He answered slowly. “I hope you feel better soon, sheriff.” He added before closing the door on his way out.

Nicole was staring down at her desk when Waverly turned to look at her. 

“Waverly, can you call your sister and tell her about the instructions my officers are about to receive. I’m sure she’ll love to know she has all the power.” She smiled a little smile as she managed to look at Waverly once again.

“Sure, babe.” Waverly told her. She wondered why Nicole didn’t call Wynonna herself. She chose not to ask.

Nicole had been right. Wynonna received the news marvelously.

“Fuck, yes! Tell our sweet giant she’s the best! No, wait, don’t tell her that. Just, I don’t know, punch her for me, she’ll know what it means. Anyway, got to go boss some asshole officers now. Bye, baby girl!”

Waverly tried to tell her to BE NICE, but Wynona had already hung up.

Waverly hang up feeling a little bit relieved. Wynonna had told her the situation was not really that dangerous, and that it was definitely not apocalyptic. It was just a normal mission at one of Purgatory’s clubs. There had been some whispers about drugs being sold there and Nicole wanted to make sure it was stopped before it got bigger. 

When she got back inside Nicole’s office, her girlfriend was sitting again, facing the closed window behind her desk, her right hand over her eyes, her middle finger and her thumb massaging her own temples. Waverly didn’t have to ask to know she was having a hell of a headache. That she could help with. She just needed to make sure what Nicole needed from her.

“So, you’re feeling sick, baby?” Waverly asked as she stood by the door.

“Yes.” was all that Nicole answered.

“Is the light bothering you?”

“A little.”

Waverly moved around the office, closing all the shutters.

“Better?” she asked as she closed the last one.

Nicole turned in her chair and put her hand down. She looked at her girl standing just on the other side of the desk, but somehow to far from her.

“Much better, thanks…mmm…It’s just my head.” She said and Waverly could see in her eyes that she was praying for that statement to be enough of an explanation for her.

Waverly smiled and nodded trying to tell Nicole without words that she didn’t need to say more. She walked towards Nicole, dragging her fingers through the desk as she got closer and closer. Once she was standing before her girlfriend she ran her fingers slowly through her hair, enjoying the feeling of soft red waves. She felt Nicole melt and lean forward until her forehead rested on her stomach. Nicole moved her arms and held on to Waverly, letting her play with her hair as she enjoyed the soft massage. Nicole moaned softly.

“Good?” Waverly asked with a little smile on her face.

Nicole didn’t answer but melted closer. Waverly laughed as she realized for the millionth time that the love of her life was just a giant puppy. She stayed there for some minutes, holding her girl and relieving the stress form her head with soft movements from her fingers, but then she felt Nicole moving slowly away from her. She took Waverly`s hands and kissed them one at a time.

“I’m sorry I spoke like that.” She said all sad puppy eyes.

“Don’t worry, baby. You were just doing your job.” Waverly told her with a tone of pride in her voice.

“My job?” Nicole’s eyes suddenly looked painfully puzzled.

“Making sure everyone stayed safe.” was all that Waverly could say.

Nicole’s eyes softened. “Yeah, I guess.”

She sat back on her chair. Waverly moved closer, and Nicole opened her legs allowing her to settle between them. Waverly couldn’t fight the magnetism and sat on Nicole’s lap, rounding her neck with her arms. Nicole pulled her closer by the waist. They looked at each other and Waverly could feel the change in Nicole’s breathing.

“So, is there anything else I can do to help with whatever is bothering that pretty mind of yours? I don’t know, like getting you some aspirin or something?”

Nicole got closer. “An aspirin sounds like a good idea…or you could kiss me.”

Waverly could feel something she knew well building inside her. Anticipation.

“Or we could talk about the work stuff that is pressuring you.” 

She needed to make sure Nicole really wanted this and that she was not just trying to deflect.

“…Or you could kiss me.” Nicole tried again.

“Nicole.” 

Nicole sighed. 

“Ok, you’re right. There are things running through my mind, Waves, so many things. And I want to talk about them, I do. And most of all, I want to talk about them with you. But right now, right here, you are making everything disappear for just a second. I promise I’m not trying to run away. When I say that one kiss from you is what I need is because I know that it will give me the strength I’m looking for to face what I already know it’s coming. I know I may not deserve it, and if you don’t want to I can totally…”

“Nicole Haught, there is nothing you could do to make me think that you don’t deserve to be loved. What could have made you believe that?” Waverly stated firmly as she looked directly into Nicole’s eyes, trying to pour all the love she felt for her into them.

Nicole lowered her face 

“Waverly, please…” 

Waverly held Nicole’s chin up with one finger.

“Listen to me, Nicole. Once I’m done with you, I will demand an explanation. I will not let you talk about my girlfriend in that way. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s ok with you.”

“Yes, please.” 

Waverly started slow. She took Nicole’s face between her hands and gently pulled her close until their lips touched. She loved kissing Nicole as if she was the air she breathed, as if she could inhale the life she needed from her lips, and she loved feeling Nicole’s response, too. It always let her know she felt the same way. 

Seconds passed, or maybe hours, Waverly didn’t care. All she cared about was the way Nicole was pushing for more. The kiss intensified, and suddenly Nicole was pulling her so close Waverly found it hard to concentrate. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Nicole took advantage of that to kiss the length of Waverly’s neck, sucking softly in the spots she knew drove Waverly crazy. Waverly asked her to keep going by grabbing handfuls of ginger hair and pulling her closer to her skin. Nicole’s hands were everywhere, and Waverly knew it was just a matter of seconds before they found their way to a place from which there was no return. But she remembered that her priority was to help Nicole with her headache, so she pushed Nicole gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up and walking to the sofa, taking Nicole by the hand. Once there, she pushed Nicole and saw how she fell on the sofa with a puzzled look on her face. Waverly smiled and knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on Nicole’s knees.

“Is it ok if I help with your headache, baby?”

Nicole was looking at her with her mouth half open like the surprised puppy she was.

“Y…yes, please.”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s right knee. “Ok, then.”

“Wait!” Nicole yelled and Waverly felt her blood froze. “The floor is really hard, you’ll hurt your knees. Here…” Nicole took her big puffy winter jacket from the sofa and handed it to Waverly.

Waverly laughed and reached out to take it. “You are just perfect, aren’t you? But this is part of your uniform, babe. It’ll get dirty and wrinkly.”

Nicole said nothing. She just shrugged and laid back.

It was a strange attitude, specially coming from Sheriff Nicole Haught, but once again, Waverly chose not to push. It didn’t have to be a big deal.

Waverly ran her hands through Nicole’s thighs until she reached her big belt. Nicole pushed herself up so Waverly could take it off and get rid of it. Once Nicole was free from the belt she breathed with relief. Waverly wondered how heavy it really was. She put it on the floor next to her.

She wanted to devour her girlfriend, but she also wanted to take her time for both of them to enjoy every second. She wanted Nicole to feel safe and protected just like she knew she needed. 

She unzipped Nicole’s pants and looked up at her for confirmation. Nicole smiled and pushed herself up. That was all the confirmation Waverly needed. She pulled Nicole’s pants all the way down to her ankles leaving her in nothing but her tight black boxers. 

Waverly’s mouth was already watering. 

She reminded herself she had to take her time. She started to kiss every inch of Nicole’s skin. She could listen breathing above her growing faster. She kissed her way up to the part still hidden under soft black fabric. She placed her lips right there. It was already wet, but she didn’t move for a couple of seconds. Nicole’s sweet smell was already driving her crazy. She loved to feel how much she wanted her. She kissed where she knew Nicole’s pussy remained barely covered, and Nicole moaned.

“Waverly, please…I need you.”

Waverly moved up from Nicole’s pussy to her stomach, placing her hands on the waistband of the black boxers.

“Relax, baby. I got you.” She said as she pulled the boxers down.

The smell hit her completely then. She could feel her eyes dilating, her heart racing and her own pussy aching with desire. She moaned with the anticipation of it all. She sat back on her heels just for a second to admire the woman she loved sitting there, all open and ready for her. Nicole let her do so.

“God, Nicole. You are so beautiful.”

Nicole leaned down and caressed Waverly’s face with her hand. “You are beautiful, Waverly Earp. I love you.”

Waverly smiled and moved back down. 

Waverly placed one barely-there kiss on soft, 6wet ginger curls before looking back up. 

“I love you, too.” 

Nicole tasted like heaven covered with everything good and sweet and salty. It was all she needed in her mouth. Every time she did that she knew she could stay there forever if Nicole didn’t have to go to work every day or if she didn’t have to do other stuff that always seemed so mundane and stupid. Nicole’s moans were low and deep and they only turned Waverly on even more. She loved how Nicole’s voice changed when her pussy was being eaten. It turned so deep it sounded almost dangerous, menacing, like the sound of a big scary creature trying to hold itself back. Waverly needed more.

She used her fingers to open Nicole’s pussy and Nicole’s response was automatic. She opened her legs wider. Waverly smiled. 

“Good girl. Open yourself for me, baby. I want to devour every inch of you.”

“Fuck, Waverly…” Nicole managed to say as she threw her head back. 

Waverly went back down and opened her mouth to cover as much of Nicole as she could. She moved her tongue in every way she knew Nicole loved, stroking her clit softly every time. She could tell Nicole’s imminent orgasm was already growing behind her abs, but Waverly wanted the moment they were living to last just a little bit longer. She kept tracing every inch of Nicole’s pussy with her tongue, going all the way down to her entrance and pushing her way in. Nicole swallowed a scream. She fucked Nicole with her tongue until she felt her jaw complaining with delicious pain. She could feel Nicole struggling to stay still. Waverly went back up to Nicole’s needy clit. She stayed there for what felt like an eternity, Nicole’s wetness dripping down all over her chin.

Mouth all buried in Nicole’s pussy she moved her hands up and under her girlfriend’s uniform, touching her strong abs already trembling. 

Worshiping Nicole’s body was almost enough for Waverly to come on the spot. Almost. When her hands reached Nicole’s breasts, she used her thumbs to draw circles on the nipples, mimicking the ones she was drawing on Nicole’s swollen clit, ready to explode. Nicole’s moans grew louder and louder until she had to bite her hand to stop herself from screaming. Waverly wanted to hear her scream, but she knew that if that happened someone would think that Nicole was being murdered or something. 

Nicole stayed there, one hand in her mouth and the other grabbing the back of the sofa. She looked so hot and powerful, and yet completely vulnerable. Waverly loved watching Nicole in control and losing every inch of it at the same time.

Nicole’s body was suddenly all random movements and little spasms. She was making the weird little sounds Waverly knew well. It was as if she wanted to say so much but had forgotten how to form sentences. Waverly braced herself.

“Waves…”

“Come baby, I want you to come.”

Nicole came so hard Waverly had to use one hand to keep her in place. She didn’t want to let go yet. She wanted to help Nicole ride every wave of her orgasm, and so she did. She licked Nicole’s pussy clean. She did it softly, trying not to touch Nicole’s sensitive clit. When she was done, she rested on Nicole’s thigh. Looking up at her she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the way Nicole was looking back at her, and the way she was glowing.

“My God, Waves. You were…that was…”

“I love you, too.”

Nicole giggled. “I love you, baby. Thank you.”

“You are so very welcome.”

Nicole reached for Waverly and helped her up. 

Waverly straddled Nicole feeling rough hands grabbing her hips firmly. Nicole looked so pure and soft. She looked like herself again.

“Now, what can I do to thank you for taking care of me?” Nicole said playfully.

“You don’t have to do anything, baby. This was all for you.” Waverly said and immediately regretted it when she felt her aching pussy pulsing, and her thick, hot arousal screaming for what she needed.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer by the waist with one arm, her other arm finding its way under her sundress, hand reaching for Waverly’s pussy.

“God, you’re so wet, Waves. Are you sure? Because this place will be empty for at least another hour and I could, I don’t know, maybe, fuck you with the strap on you insisted on keeping in my office.” She said as she moved Waverly’s panties out of her way to run her fingers through soaked folds.

“Fuck, baby…Y…You sure?”

“Yes.” Nicole breathed against Waverly’s neck.

“Then get me out of this dress. Now.”

It couldn’t get better than that. Both of them naked inside Nicole’s office. Waverly lying down on the sofa, legs completely spread open and waiting for her lover to have some mercy on her, Nicole standing by her desk, strap on in place, her hand stroking the navy blue toy up and down, covering every inch of it with lube. 

It wasn’t like Waverly needed it. She was wet enough to take it all, hard and fast, and right there, but Nicole, perfect Nicole, always made sure nothing got in the way of Waverly`s pleasure.

Waverly could see her whole body shaking with need. Nicole could see it too.

“Feeling cold, baby?” Nicole said as she kept stroking.

“Feeling extremely hot, actually. Can you come here, already, please?” Waverly begged.

Nicole walked to the sofa and stood close to Waverly. They could see each other’s breathing. Waverly’s mouth was so dry she could barely swallow. Nicole moved slowly, so slowly Waverly didn’t even realized when she was on top of her until the moment she felt all of her body pressing on her, the toy resting between them, pressing softly on Waverly’s pussy. The feeling was everything and yet not enough. She wanted more, she needed more. 

Nicole kissed her hard and Waverly arched under her, moving desperately against the toy, trying to find a way to get what she was yearning for.  
There were no words, only deep connection. Without saying it, they moved in perfect synchronicity, enjoying every move. Waverly needed Nicole inside of her as much as she needed air to live, but she didn’t want what was happening to end either. The toy was pressing against her clit in the most delicious and excruciating way and she could tell Nicole was feeling it too from the moans that kept escaping from her mouth. It was hypnotizing. They picked up a rhythm that felt just like home. It was soft and safe but still hot enough to make both of them burn in flames.

Waverly knew she wouldn’t last long. She could feel her orgasm building inside her skin.

“Nicole…” She said, breaking the kiss.

“Keep moving, baby. I love to feel how much you want me.”

“Fuck, Nicole. If I keep moving, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it. I’m right here.”

Waverly came against Nicole's body. 

Nicole kept pressing down with everything she had, kissing Waverly’s neck and holding her while she rode the waves of her orgasm. Then, everything went still. Waverly loved this part, the part where she felt so vulnerable and boneless but completely covered and protected by Nicole’s embrace. She could stay like that forever, but the fire still burning in her told her she wasn’t done yet. Her body still yearned to be filled. She moved looking for Nicole’s eyes, and when she found them she could see fire, too. Nicole wasn’t done either. God, she loved her so much.

“Hey.” Nicole said, checking on her.

“Hey.” Waverly smiled.

“Have I told you how much I love to feel you come? You are so beautiful, Waves. I could watch you just like this all day, every day.”

“Well…” Waverly said with a smirk on her face. “…we don’t have all day, but you still have more than enough time to watch me take you in any way you want.”

“Oh, really? In any way?” Nicole pushed herself up with one arm, moving the other to grab the toy and placing it against Waverly’s soaked entrance, teasing.

Waverly was losing her mind.

“God, yes. Now, please…” 

She reached for Nicole’s face and kissed her desperately at first and then slowed down.

“Please…” she begged again, softer this time, keeping her voice low, kissing her way to Nicole’s earlobe. If Nicole wanted to tease, she could do it too.

“Please…” She took Nicole’s earlobe between her teeth and sucked gently.

Nicole couldn’t take it any longer. Waverly felt her pushing in...

And then…

A knock…

“Boss? You in there?”  
…  
FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter ended up being SUPER long, so this is just part one.  
> I'll try to post part two as soon as I can.
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.  
> Remember that this is my firts fic ever, so all kind feedback is welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Ttwitter: @AnEarperHeart

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @AnEarperHeart
> 
> I also do fanart. Visit me at @ana_fanart 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! (*.*)


End file.
